


Wind, Howl, Ashes

by orphan_account



Category: The Secret Garden - Burnett
Genre: Community: drabble-a-trois, Drabble, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Colin return to Mistlethwaite after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind, Howl, Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Drabble-a-Trois.

Mary and Colin return to Misselthwaite after the war, on an afternoon when a high wind spatters raindrops like shrapnel against their cheeks. Colin gives Mary his hand from the car, and she holds on all the way inside, to the happy welcome.

Afterwards, they strip in their new bedroom and change into rainclothes. They’ve not discussed where they’re going, it's too necessary, too urgent.

They strip again, partly, in the garden, whispering Dickon's name into each other's skin. Their howls mix with the wind, their moistures with the rain. For his memory they will make life among the ashes.


End file.
